


Because I Love You

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Back rubs, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: A gift for togetherboth.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [togetherboth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherboth/gifts).



The sky was purple and black outside by the time they were coming in to their hotel room, five shows in one night, they were barely dragging. Jerry was starting to feel the effect of all his jumping, dancing and falling, when he sat down on the bed to take off his shoes he let out a little whimper of pain that caused Dean to turn his head as he took off his jacket.

"You okay, Jer?" he asked. Shirt came off next and then he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room to take off the shoes.

"Yeah. Just kinda sore. Guess I overdid it tonight," Jerry said. He took his time with the shoes, remained seated for the jacket and shirt.

"After five shows it's a wonder either one of us can stand. What hurts?" Dean asked as he slid out of his pants.

"The whole body hurts! The back, the legs, the arms, the eyeballs," Jerry went over and flopped back on the bed unable to take off his pants for tired and soreness.

Dean chuckled as he move in front of his partner and started to unfasten his belt as causally as if it were his own. "Your eyeballs?" he inquired.

"From seeing," Jerry replied. He couldn't help a gasp escaping his lips as Dean's large hands slipped into his pants at his hips to start pulling the pants off. He felt a surge of blood leave his head and travel downward, leaving him momentarily dizzy.

"Well why don't you crawl up to the top of the bed and roll over on your belly, close your eyes and let me do the rest?" Dean asked.

Jerry could feel his heart pounding in his ears, he started to move himself up to where his chin would be on a pillow. "What are you gonna do, Paul?" he asked in a small voice.

"Just trust me," Dean simply said. Once Jerry was laying there on his belly, arms on either side of his head, Dean crawled up there and straddled his partner, settling in on top of him, he felt Jerry jerk slightly underneath him as they touched most intimately. Dean cooed something in Italian that Jerry couldn't understand but sounded soothing, he was breathing hard wondering what would happen next, many times he had dreamed of them being in such a position. 

Dean started just under his shoulder blades and gently applied pressure with his thumbs as he massaged circles down Jerry's back. "Ahh!" Jerry let slip a little moan and Dean's hands stilled.

"Okay?" he asked.

Jerry nodded his head. "So good," he spoke.

Dean smiled and continued his way down and back up again, he could feel Jerry growing more relaxed as he went. He then moved to Jerry's neck, his arms and then to his legs which felt like they had knots in them, he took extra care in massaging them. Jerry would let out a grunt or a moan now and then but Dean kept going, knowing that it felt good to him, when he had finished he gently rolled Jerry over so they could face one another.

"Oh Paul, that was so wonderful! Thank you!" Jerry smiled.

"Oh I'm not done yet," Dean said. He leaned in and kissed Jerry's eyes. "For your eyeballs," he said. He kissed his forehead. "In case of headache," he proclaimed. 

Jerry smiled and leaned over and kissed Dean on the mouth in a bold move. "Because I love you," he said and buried his head in Dean's shoulder. 

Dean smiled and held him close. "I love you too," he whispered as the morning sun ascended outside their window.

THE END.


End file.
